Feliz San Valentín
by Rock Violet
Summary: La besé ahí, en la puerta de su casa. La besé por fin después de meses de negativas y rechazos. Primero fue un pequeño roce que lentamente profundizamos hasta hacerlo apasionado. Claro que yo no contaba con que el amigo en mis pantalones despertara en el preciso momento en que su hermano abriera la puerta. ¿Siempre las mejores citas deben acabar así?


**Aclaración: **Esta historia participa en el Reto 'Un desastroso San Valentín' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana, Los personajes como ya saben no me pertenecen, lo demás si viene de mi imaginación... :)

* * *

La alarma sonó en la habitación, la mire fijamente y antes de que el escandalo fuera mayor la apague y me quede ahí de nuevo, solo mirando las extrañas formas que la luz creaba en el techo.

–¡Monstruo! ¡Levántate!– La voz de Touya llego desde el piso de abajo–. Ya es hora de que dejes de soñar con lindos bebes siendo devorados por ti.

Oh si, Touya, mi motivación para levantarme cada día, aunque sea solo por el hecho de poder patear su tobillo y quitarle su tonta sonrisa de la cara. Casi funcionó hoy, casi. El hecho de que me levantara y me metiera a la ducha fue más por imaginarme la expresión de Tomoyo al no verme llegar al salón que por causarle dolor a mi hermano.

Además, sería una lástima tirar a la basura las horas que me pase preparando los regalos para mis amigas anoche, los chocolates en forma de flor para las chicas, y en forma de oso para Yamasaki y Eriol. También había un chocolate extra, en forma de corazón. No sé porque lo hice, me sobraba chocolate y tenía un molde sin ser usado, cuando me di cuenta lo tenía en mis manos y estaba fantaseando con el rostro con el que la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil femenino sueña.

Aun ahora, de pensarlo me sonrojo. Pero no por vergüenza, aunque debería, sino por coraje, coraje conmigo misma. Pensar en Syaoran Li en el día de San Valentín es lo último que necesito. No, pensar en él en cualquier día del año es lo último que necesito.

Syaoran es de esa clase de chicos, que han sido bautizados bajo la santa trinidad de los chicos intocables. Rostro perfecto, cuerpo perfecto y esa estúpida actitud arrogante. Cualquier chica se siente traída a él como una polilla a la luz. Hasta que por supuesto, mueren quemadas.

Y he visto todo un desfile de chicas acercarse a lo intocable, ahogarse en lo imposible y sufrir en la humillación. Masticaría vidrio antes de permitir que eso me pasara a mí. Y por supuesto ayuda un montón tener un arma aleja-chicos llamada Touya Kinomoto.

Pero luego, está lo que me viene preocupando desde ayer.

Mientras me concentraba en que el chocolate se fundiera y no se convirtiera en una masa chiclosa y quemada, escuche el tono en mi teléfono que indicaba un mensaje nuevo. Lo ignore hasta terminar con lo que estaba haciendo, incluyendo ese regalo extra en forma de corazón.

Esperaba que el mensaje fuera de Tomoyo recordándome algo sobre alguno de todos los eventos que habíamos organizado, pero cuando leí el nombre del remitente, ese sucio y odioso nombre, me quede congelada sin siquiera comenzar a leer el mensaje.

Cuando reaccione mi lado racional me dijo que aunque no había razones para que _él_ me mandara un mensaje, existía la posibilidad de que necesitara el número de alguna chica que yo conociera, o información sobre una tarea -sí, claro- o se había equivocado de número.

Así que con esas esperanzas leí el mensaje. Las esperanzas quedaron destrozadas. No necesitaba el número de alguien más, no necesitaba ninguna tarea -no es que lo creyera en serio- y el mensaje venia dedicado directamente a mí, desde que soy la única Sakura de por aquí.

"Hola Sakura, llego el momento de que me cobre aquel favor ¿Recuerdas? Nos vemos mañana."

Santa mierda.

Si.

Syaoran Li y yo nunca habíamos sido siquiera amigos. En especial porque su arrogancia tenía esa capacidad de agotar todas mis buenas intenciones. Pero en una ocasión nos tocó hacer una tarea en parejas, por todo eso de que nuestros apellidos comienzan con K y L. Gracias a Dios eso cambio con la llegada de Eriol y su bendita H.

Volviendo al tema de aquella desastrosa tarea, verán, él realmente tiene un club de fans. Formado principalmente por sus emm… ex-citas, es la mejor palabra que se me ocurre porque nunca fueron sus novias. Todas ellas me odiaron, con odio del bueno. Pero las ignore y ese fue mi error. Aunque de verdad no creí que se fueran a poner todas locas.

Quedamos de vernos en la biblioteca, llegamos temprano y todo avanzo profesionalmente después de que ignorara su quinto intento de coqueteo, cosa que créanme no fue fácil. Era tarde y solo faltaba que imprimiéramos todo, las impresoras se encuentran en el primer piso y el área de estudio está en el tercero. Mientras él mandaba los documentos al correo del profesor yo me ofrecí a ir a imprimir.

Tuve pereza de usar las escaleras así que espere el elevador. Todo iba bien hasta que un sonido metálico helo la sangre en mis venas, y, cuando las luces se apagaron el pánico apenas y me dejaba respirar. Podía soportar estar encerrada, pero la oscuridad es un miedo infantil que nunca logré superar.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase ahí encerrada, grite por un tiempo, pero luego recordé que la biblioteca estaba a punto de cerrar, por lo que era probable que ya no hubiera nadie por los alrededores. Pensé en Syaoran, pero de seguro él creería que me había ido. Además ¿Por qué le importaría? Le deje claro que no caería en sus trampas seductoras, así que no tenía ningún motivo para mirarme dos veces.

Busque en mi mochila y aunque sabía que era inútil intente revivir mi teléfono celular, nunca me había arrepentido tanto de no cargarlo por la noche. Estaba cansada y aterrada y me dolía la garganta de tanto gritar. Me deslice hasta una de las esquinas del elevador y me quede ahí intentando pensar en cosas agradables, cerrando los ojos para evitar imaginar cosas aterradoras en la oscuridad. Y lloré, lloré porque sabía que pasaría la noche ahí, sola y con frio, y tal vez en mi casa estarían muy preocupados.

Así que, así me encontró Syaoran, acurrucada abrazando mis rodillas, temblando y llorando. Me llamo varias veces, hasta que comprendí que su voz no era producto de mi imaginación. Levante la cabeza y lo vi, con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del elevador tendiéndome la mano y la otra mitad colgando en el aire. El elevador se había detenido a la mitad antes de llegar al primer piso.

–Anda, toma mi mano Sakura, todo estará bien te lo prometo.

Fueron las palabras más bellas que escuche en mucho tiempo. Estire mi mano y me deslice cuando él me jaló hacia fuera. Sin dificultad me cargó en sus brazos y avanzo hasta un sofá del área de lectura, una lámpara estaba encendida al lado y él se sentó conmigo en su regazo, no me importo si alguien nos veía, yo aún estaba temblorosa y el hipo me impedía hablar. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido mientras el trazaba círculos en mi espalda con una de sus manos mientras que la otra seguía sosteniendo mis rodillas. Poco a poco me fui tranquilizando y llenando de gratitud.

–¿Cómo…– Mi voz salió ronca y quebrada. Alce el rostro mientras intentaba aclarar la garganta. Él me sonrió con una ternura que nunca creí que vería en su rostro.

–¿Cómo te encontré?– Asentí con curiosidad–. Bueno, no fue fácil. Creí que te habías marchado sin despedirte, use las escaleras porque no soy muy paciente esperando al elevador así que no me percate que no estaba funcionando. En el primer piso la encargada me recordó que la biblioteca estaba a punto de cerrar así que pensé que te habría dicho lo mismo y te habías ido. Salí pero no estaba tranquilo, tenía esta sensación de que tú no eres de la clase de personas que se van sin decir nada, pero me encogí de hombros y me marche a casa. Una vez que llegue decidí que no estaría mal llamar a la tuya y preguntar por ti, así me sacaría esa intranquilidad de la mente. Marque cinco veces y nadie me contesto así que volví para echar un vistazo, entre por la ventana de arriba e intente usar el elevador porque las luces estaban apagadas, pero no funcionó. Así que baje de nuevo por las escaleras, casi me rompo el cuello por cierto, pero al buscarte de nuevo se me ocurrió que pudiste haber tomado el elevador. Y aquí estamos.

Vaya. Nunca antes hubiera pensado que Syaoran Li pudiera hacer esa clase de cosas. En ese momento, cuando me encontraba en sus brazos, mientras la lámpara iluminaba sus pómulos, sus ojos y sus labios, una parte de mí se enamoró de él. Desde entonces vengo luchando con esa parte, porque a pesar de todas las estupideces que ha hecho, de las tonterías que ha dicho y de las amenazas que he recibido en los más de tres meses desde que paso aquello, aún no he podido eliminar esa parte que solo recuerda su ternura.

Al día siguiente me entere de que lo del elevador no fue un accidente, sino un tipo de advertencia dejada por sus admiradoras para que me alejara de él. No lo podía creer, leí la nota dejada en mi casillero una y otra vez y luego lo volví a ver. Era imposible evitarlo ya que se sienta detrás de mí en todas las horas de clase, pero con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tengo lo hice, no le dirigí ni una palabra, ni una sonrisa, ni siquiera una mirada.

No fue fácil, en especial cuando él se veía dolido. Pero vamos, estamos hablando de Syaoran Li, el chico más popular del instituto, todas las chicas se mueren por una mirada de él. Yo solo era una más en su lista y después de un par de días sus acciones me dieron la razón. Lo único que le dolía con mi indiferencia era el ego.

Y aquí estoy ahora. Dejando que se robe mi día de San Valentín.

De ninguna maldita manera. La ira comenzó a calentar mi sangre y me dirigí a mi habitación envuelta en una toalla. Hoy es uno de esos días en los que nos permiten vestir sin el uniforme, así que me puse a buscar algo de ropa que me suba el autoestima. Que deslumbre. Que sepa lo que se perdió, porque si no se hubiera comportado como un idiota flirteando hasta con nuestra profesora de química tal vez, y solo tal vez, yo habría dado _ese_ paso que faltaba hacia él.

Encontré una minifalda negra que compre hace mucho pensando que sería un poco más larga, nunca me anime a ponérmela antes y me dio pereza regresarla a la tienda. La lance a la cama junto con una blusa halter rojo cereza que me regalo Tomoyo en navidad.

Me mire en el espejo totalmente satisfecha. Mis piernas se veían torneadas por eso de patinar casi todos los días y cuando me puse de perfil… sí, tengo trasero. Solo agregue unos botines con tacón y me sentí una chica grande. Con poder. Femenina.

Me deje el cabello suelto y me puse una diadema negra con un pequeño corazón en el lado izquierdo. Aplique una ligera capa de mascara y delineador, como estaba tan dispuesta a quemar el mundo saque ese labial rojo pasión del segundo cajón del armario y me sorprendí más aun por el efecto general. Esa chica del espejo no era yo, era una versión de mi astuta y sexy.

Por un momento dude, aún tenía tiempo para cambiarme e ir como la Sakura normal y pasar un día como todos los demás ignorando a Syaoran. Pero la otra opción era más tentadora, ¿Qué mejor día para efectuar una sana venganza que éste?

–¡Sakura, ya me voy! Apresúrate o se te hará tarde, las llaves del auto están en la mesita de entrada solo no mates a nadie ¿De acuerdo Monstruo?

Me entraron ganas de reír.

–¡Deja de llamarme Monstruo!

Escuche su risa y luego como cerraba la puerta. Bien. Esto es una especie de señal divina. No Touya, si auto. Hubiera sido imposible que me dejara salir de casa vestida así.

Llegue a la escuela aparentemente temprano pero a pesar de la hora los pasillos ya estaban llenos de estudiantes. Estudiantes que me miraban como si fuera una alumna nueva. Ignorándolos avance por el pasillo que me llevaba a mi salón, el normalmente corto recorrido, corto porque casi siempre lo atravesaba corriendo, me pareció eterno.

Cuando finalmente entre en mi clase y cerré la puerta me recargue en ella y solté un suspiro de alivio. Busque con la mirada a Tomoyo y cuando la encontré conversando animadamente con Eriol sonreí y me dirigí rápidamente hacia ellos. En el camino, sin embargo, no pude evitar una mirada al asiento vacío detrás del mío, una punzada de decepción me recorrió, y no fue precisamente mi Sakura malvada la que se sintió así. Fue la Sakura que hizo el corazón de chocolate, en realidad esa Sakura era la que quería ser _vista_ por _él_, aunque la otra quisiera venganza.

–¡Sakura! ¿Eres tú? –La voz sorprendida de Eriol despejo mi nubecita gris y me enfoque de nuevo en las personas delante de mí. No pude evitar sonreír ante la cara de desconcierto de Eriol, créanme, tomarlo por sorpresa es cómo… bueno nunca lo he hecho así que no tengo punto de comparación.

En ese instante Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y al mirarme abrió ligeramente la boca y se quedó como paralizada. Sí, eso es un dos por uno. Si nada de aquí en adelante sale bien, este momento me alegrará el día.

–Sí, soy yo, la misma de siempre.

–Perdóname Sakura pero eso no es verdad. Puede que seas tú pero no eres la misma de siempre, estas como para matar a alguien y sonreír mientras lo haces –Eriol sonrió mientras miro de reojo hacia el asiento vacío de Syaoran–. Y creo que se quién es tu víctima.

¿Cómo no sonrojarse con ese comentario?

En ese momento Tomoyo parpadeo y volvió a la vida, por un momento creí que se uniría a Eriol y entre los dos me harían arrepentirme de haber venido, pero en cuanto sonrió y estiro una mano para alcanzarme una de las bolsitas de regalos que tenía en su mesa respire aliviada.

Enseguida Eriol se olvidó del asunto y nos entretuvimos intercambiando regalos.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzara nuestra primera y única clase escuchamos un escándalo en el pasillo, se escuchaban gritos y pisadas como si una manada de algo se estuviera aproximando. Todos miramos con atención hacia las puertas de entrada del salón, esperando con curiosidad.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron con fuerza y se volvieron a cerrar con un ruido fuerte de metal contra metal, seguro que si alguien hubiera metido un dedo, éste habría caído amputado.

Mi atención se dirigió al chico que acababa de entrar y que estaba con las manos en las rodillas tratando de recuperar la respiración. Traía puesto un pantalón oscuro de franela y zapatos negros de vestir, combinados muy bien con una camisa verde oscuro que parecía de seda. Por la curiosidad inicial no me di cuenta de un importante detalle, y solo me tomo un segundo hacerlo. Cabello castaño. Alborotado. Largo hasta cubrir sus ojos. Y cuando levanto la cabeza no me cupo menor duda. Ojos ámbares. Syaoran Li.

Santos guacamayos azules.

No soy una chica superficial, en serio que no. En lo último que me fijo de las personas es en su aspecto. Pero en este momento, cuando se endereza y se pasa una mano por el cabello estoy a punto de comenzar a babear.

¿A qué persona en el mundo le pueden quedar tan bien unos pantalones? ¿Y esa camisa? Parecen haber sido diseñados exclusivamente para él. Demonios, Syaoran bien podría ganarse unos millones modelando.

Aunque lo intento no puedo dejar de verlo, simplemente no puedo. Subo pasando por los botones de su camisa, hasta el primero que está desabrochado, su cuello, su mandíbula, sus labios y… nuestras miradas se encontraron. Tanta intensidad, es como ver una fogata ardiendo en la oscuridad. Muchos escalofríos subieron por mis brazos y ya no supe si todos continuaron hablando o si se quedaron tan mudos como yo.

Él no bajo la mirada tampoco, ni intento desviarla hacia otro lado, desde que entró solo me miró a mí, con una mirada que no le había visto nunca antes. Me provocaba ganas de correr en dos direcciones diferentes, hacia él y lejos de él, pero todo mi cuerpo se sentía entumecido, como si solo con sus ojos me mantuviera ahí paralizada, sin pensamientos coherentes.

La conexión se rompió cuando un chico paso caminando despreocupadamente entre los dos, en ese momento escuche las conversaciones que seguían a nuestro alrededor y la voz de Tomoyo repitiendo mi nombre, parpadeé como si acabará de despertar y me di cuenta que el salón estaba más lleno que antes y que a pesar de que la mayoría no nos prestaba atención algunos tenían la mirada fija en nosotros y estaban murmurando entre ellos.

Mire a Tomoyo, tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara y sostenía un lápiz en una mano y una libretita en la otra. Recordé que antes de la llegada de Syaoran habíamos estado hablando de los eventos que Tomoyo había organizado y a los que yo me había comprometido a ayudar. Me sonroje por lo que mi repentina distracción le había indicado a Tomoyo, y al resto del grupo.

–¿Entonces Sakura, aceptas?– Parecía que Tomoyo llevaba tiempo haciéndome una pregunta, así que solo asentí porque no tenía el valor para preguntarle a que se refería–. Perfecto.

El tono en que lo dijo me hizo seguirla con la mirada y la vi avanzando tranquilamente hasta donde Syaoran seguía parado, no se había movido desde que llego y aun me estaba mirando. Solo desvió la mirada cuando Tomoyo lo llamo y le hizo una pregunta, vi como levantaba una de sus gruesas cejas y le respondía algo que no alcance a escuchar, Tomoyo se encogió de hombros y se le acercó para decirle algo al oído.

En cuanto lo hizo los ojos de Syaoran se abrieron con sorpresa y enfoco la mirada de nuevo en mí, había decisión en esa mirada y algo más que no supe detectar. Sonrió con esa sonrisa tan arrogante suya y le respondió a Tomoyo, a pesar de que no pude escuchar nada desde mi posición se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando leí en sus labios una única palabra "perfecto". Qué ambos hubieran utilizado esa palabra me pareció una coincidencia aterradora.

De pronto tuve la necesidad de saber a qué rayos me había comprometido con Tomoyo, pero antes de poder hacer nada llego el profesor y todos comenzaron a ir a sus lugares. Todos excepto Syaoran. Continúo ahí mirándome, esperando a que pasara frente a él.

Sentía las piernas como de gelatina, pero me armé de valor y avance, me hubiera gustado mirarlo retadoramente mientras tanto pero no me creí capaz de tal hazaña, lo más probable era que si lo intentara mis piernas terminarían enredándose y tendría una caída aparatosa considerando mi falda.

Cuando pase frente a él y le di la espalda, sentí inmediatamente su presencia detrás de mí, la respiración se me atoro en la garganta y los vellos de mis brazos y nuca se erizaron. Mi asiento era el penúltimo de la fila y el suyo era el último, el camino me pareció más largo que nunca. Cuando me gire para sentarme me di cuenta de que estaba directamente detrás mío, a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, disimule mi sonrojo lo mejor que pude entreteniéndome en acomodar mi cuaderno y para cuando levante la vista de nuevo un papel estaba en una de las esquinas de la mesa.

Lo desdoble y enseguida reconocí la pulcra y malditamente elegante letra de Syaoran -¿Hay algo que le salga mal- que decía "No olvides nuestro pendiente, feliz San Valentín".

Ok, eran palabras sencillas, era como hablar de negocios, de eso se debería tratar; pero ese «feliz San Valentín» de alguna manera lo cambiaba todo. Y lo cambiaba porque mi Sakura interna estaba brincando, riendo y rodando por el suelo totalmente feliz. Entonces también me puse a pensar, porque mi Sakura racional estaba más despierta que nunca, y me di cuenta de un detalle, Syaoran no traía nada en sus manos, ni cuaderno, ni lápiz, ni nada, además estuvo de pie todo el tiempo desde que llegó, ¿En qué momento y con qué escribió la nota?

Cuando iba a girarme para preguntarle comenzó la clase y aunque no olvide el tema ya no tuve oportunidad de hablarle después, en cuanto sonó el timbre salió como bala sin siquiera dedicarme otra mirada. ¿Qué eso pateo mi ego, orgullo, autoestima y todas esas cosas internas que pueden ser pateadas? Ugh, no tienen ni idea.

Pero me concentre en Tomoyo, que andaba dando vueltas de un lugar a otro, organizando todo lo planeado para el día. Habíamos organizado como grupo un festival de San Valentín, con muchos puestecitos desde personas que vendían besos, flores, citas a ciegas, incluso teníamos un salón listo para bodas de quince minutos con un velo para la "novia" y un saco para el "novio", Eriol sería el encargado de representar el papel de sacerdote. Lo que me hace preguntarme de nuevo ¿A qué rayos me comprometí con Tomoyo?

Cuando al fin logre alcanzarla, ya estábamos afuera y varios alumnos comenzaban a acercarse a los puestos, me acerque y la tome del brazo antes de que huyera.

–Tomoyo necesito hablar contigo –Caminamos hasta un lugar apartado y ella tenía esa sonrisa que consigue aterrarme–. Yo… eh, ¿Qué fue… quiero decir ¿A qué…

–Oh no estés preocupada Sakura –Con esa frase me decía en realidad todo lo contrario –. La subasta comienza hasta las once, tienes tiempo de sobra para pasear o comer algún pastelillo, solo no vayas a ensuciar la ropa, te queda _divina_.

Después de eso se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre el alumnado, yo, como es natural, me quede en shock con la palabra subasta repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi mente. Subasta. Subasta. Subasta. Yo en la subasta. Me van a subastar, como hacían con los esclavos, vendidos al mejor postor para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos. ¡No!

Bueno sí, estoy exagerando, obviamente en esta subasta no podían «hacer lo que quisieran con uno», pero quedabas comprometido a ser un esclavo con quien te comprara y podías negarte pero pediría su dinero de vuelta y Tomoyo me mataría por eso.

Muchas imágenes pasaron por mi mente, una de las porristas comprándome para hacerme cargar su mochila y humillarme públicamente, o peor una del "ClubLi" que viene a ser casi lo mismo, o algún pervertido que no hará nada ilegal pero igualmente no seré feliz. Ah ¡Tomoyo porque me haces esto!

(Syaoran)

En cuanto la vi solo pensé en "Benditas sean las minifaldas". Y tuve un dolor de cabeza la mayor parte de día, provocado por apretar los dientes con demasiada fuerza cuando me di cuenta de que todos a mí alrededor pensaron algo parecido. Era como visitar el paraíso y descubrir que está lleno de fuego. Ardiente fuego.

Pero ahora tengo un plan. Un perfecto plan. Antes tenía un plan pero era más de la clase de haber-que-sucede. Ah, Daidouji es tan brillante a veces. Mire mi reloj por enésima vez y sonreí al ver que faltaban cinco minutos para las once.

(Sakura)

Syaoran no volvió. Y debo admitir que tenía la tonta esperanza de que llegara y participara en la subasta, si alguien me tiene que comprar prefiero que sea él, ya saben por eso de "Mejor malo por conocido… que peor por conocer". Metí mi mano en la mochila y saque el papel doblado que había dejado en mi mesa, ¿Por qué dejar algo así si no planeaba volver? Ah, es inútil quebrarse la cabeza por Syaoran Li. Doble el papel y lo deje de nuevo en la mochila.

En ese momento apareció Tomoyo y me arrastro hasta el patio.

–¡Ya es hora Sakurita! ¡Qué emoción! –Al llegar parecía muy interesada en buscar a alguien entre el público y después de darle vueltas con la mirada a todo el lugar frunció el ceño y miro su reloj, volvió a dar otra repasada y bufo. Nunca la había visto así, tenía esa expresión de querer golpear a alguien.

La subasta comenzó y me divertí viendo por momentos como Tomoyo se encargaba de "presentar" a los chicos mientras que Eriol la miraba, vestido de sacerdote y todo, con el ceño increíblemente fruncido. Fueron pasando todos, lentamente, con algunos se alcanzaron cifras enormes que nos hacían abrir la boca y me pregunte cuando darían por mí, un dólar sería un golpe más a mi estima personal.

Finalmente llego mi turno y me sentí nerviosa. Tomoyo me dio la mano y me hizo dar una vuelta en medio del escenario improvisado. Cuando se paró a mi lado volvió a inspeccionar al publico y soltó una maldición, la mire con los ojos muy abiertos pero no me presto ninguna atención. Y comenzaron las ofertas.

Bueno, mi autoestima estaba muy bien ¿Mi sentido de la supervivencia? Deseando huir a la primera oportunidad.

Básicamente había tres compradores que peleaban entre ellos, un chico de sonrisa fácil que se veía amable, una del ClubLi y Meiling la capitana de las porristas. Esas posibilidades eran aterradoras y de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada de ayuda al chico sonrisa, _Por favor_, le decía con mi mente, _no dejes que ellas ganen_. Pero cuando Meiling grito una cifra bastante alta el chico sonrisa solo me miro como disculpándose y se encogió de hombros.

Mierda.

En ese momento lo decidí, en cuanto la ganadora quisiera comenzar con mi humillación diría que no y al diablo el dinero. Eso, hasta que escuche la enorme, realmente enorme cantidad que grito Meiling, era como tres veces la cantidad que iba ganando antes. Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el encargado de la subasta conto hasta tres y grito ¡Vendida!

Me gire para mirar a Tomoyo, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y sus enormes ojos amatista brillaban. Con todo ese dinero teníamos viaje de graduación seguro. Planes de escapar, olvidados.

El proceso después fue muy rápido, como si tuvieran miedo de que Meiling se arrepintiera. Mientras tanto yo me prepare psicológicamente para lo que viniera, _Tómatelo con humor Sakura, tómatelo con humor._

–¡Kinomoto! –El grito de Meiling me hizo dar un sobresalto–. ¿Tienes todas tus cosas aquí? Nos vamos.

¿Eh? ¿A dónde? ¿Planeaba matarme y esconder mi cadáver?

Busque a mi alrededor por ayuda y solo me encontré con la escena de un sacerdote besando a Tomoyo, bueno de Eriol besando a Tomoyo.

–Vamos Kinomoto, no tengo todo el día.

Parpadee y la seguí hacia el estacionamiento. Ella solo iba murmurando cosas inentendibles mitad en chino mitad en japonés. Parecía molesta y divertida, tome la mochila con las dos manos por si de pronto las cosas se ponían salvajes.

Nos detuvimos frente a un flamante Camaro rojo descapotable. Ella le sonrió como si fuera el amor de su vida y subió al asiento del conductor, yo seguía ahí sin saber qué hacer, como que la parte de mi cerebro que se encarga de hilar ideas con imágenes y acciones se acababa de fundir.

–¡Sube de una vez! Se hará tarde y no me gusta ser chofer de nadie. –En realidad si se veía molesta así que me apresure a subir pidiéndole a Dios en mi mente que este no fuera mi último San Valentín, por lo menos que me permitiera entregarle mi chocolate de corazón a su dueño y al diablo los prejuicios.

–Entonces… –Comencé después de varios minutos en silencio–. ¿A dónde vamos?

–Ese no es tu asunto. –Respondió sin mirarme–. Solo mantente en silencio y procura no molestarme. Por cierto, te vez bien hoy.

Si, y ese es el mejor cumplido que recibiré jamás de Meiling Li. Espera un momento ¿Li?, me voltee para mirarla con atención, barbilla pequeña, nariz respingona, esa familiar arruga entre las cejas… ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?!

–¡Eres hermana de Syaoran! –Solté de pronto y luego quise morderme la lengua. Ella solo lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás y rio sonoramente. Por suerte no había nadie cruzando la calle ni ningún cruce a la vista.

–Que disparate, ¿Es en serio Kinomoto? Todos en esa maldita escuela saben sobre nuestro parentesco, no puedo creer que seas tan despistada.

–¿Qué parentesco? –Insistí, ignorando como siempre sus críticas mordaces. No es como si fueran superestrellas y yo estuviera en la obligación de saber todo sobre ellos.

–Xiao Lang es mi primo, estuvimos comprometidos antes de venir aquí –¿Cuántas más cosas sorprendentes se pueden escuchar en un día?–. Oh pero no te preocupes nosotros nunca nos quisimos de _esa _forma. Así que rompimos el compromiso y él se vino a estudiar y un año después también lo hice yo.

–¿Y porque me compraste? –Esa duda me carcomía desde que comenzó a ofertar. De nuevo ella rio pero esta vez no aparto la vista de enfrente.

–Sinceramente Kinomoto, ¿Tú crees que _yo _gastaría mi sagrado dinero para comprar a alguien como tú? No te ofendas… –Claro, porque eso no fue ofensivo, si no corriera peligro mi vida y si fuera violenta tal vez la habría abofeteado–. Pero no me van las chicas.

Bueno, eso era un alivio pero no respondía a mi pregunta. Tenía una idea, que mientras más se aclaraba más nerviosa me ponía y tampoco me atrevía a indagar más. De cualquier forma Meiling no volvió a hablar y le subió volumen al estéreo para mantenerme callada supongo.

Después de unos minutos más llegamos a un parque para niños que se veía bastante solo, _un buen lugar para ocultar un cadáver_. Sí, mi mente no estaba ayudando.

–Anda, bájate. Eres de las chicas que aman los cuentos de hadas, no habrá problema con que te pierdas –¿Eh? ¿Por qué no simplemente habla claro?–. ¡Bájate!

Ok, eso fue claro.

En cuando puse los pies en la banqueta y cerré la puerta el auto arranco y desapareció de mi vista en segundos. Me gire y vi un sendero como para caminar en el parque, pero como ya mencione antes no había ni un alma a la vista. _¿Qué rayos?_ Tal vez se trata de una broma y de pronto salen todas las porristas grabándome y riéndose de mí. Ah, pero Meiling no parece la clase de chica que gastaría su tiempo en eso.

Sin querer pensar más y con ganas de estar pronto en casa para comerme el chocolate en forma de corazón y llorar por mi cobardía, avance por el sendero, sosteniendo la mochila en una mano por si de pronto tenía que atacar a alguien.

El sendero conducía a un lago, podía ver la orilla desde donde avanzaba, y parecía ser el centro del parque. Era bonito, y había muchos árboles alrededor. Cuando al fin llegue a la orilla me di cuenta de que había un muelle que llegaba hasta el centro del lago y al final del muelle había una especie de quiosco con techo de pagoda que se sostenía con columnas de madera sobre el agua.

Había una mesa en el centro del quiosco y a medida que avanzaba el presentimiento que tuve con Meiling crecía también. Cuando llegue a la mesa me di cuenta de que estaba preparada para dos personas, lo primero que pensé fue que tal vez estaba interrumpiendo la cita de una pareja de enamorados así que me di la vuelta dispuesta a regresar por donde vine y conseguir un taxi a la escuela.

Pero había alguien avanzando por el muelle.

Con la camisa verde de seda estirada en los hombros ya que mantenía las manos en su espalda. Syaoran avanzaba tranquilamente, mientras que a mí me temblaban las piernas de los nervios. Obviamente él había planeado todo esto. Cuando llego frente a mí me di cuenta que sonreía pero su ceño no se había relajado del todo, fue el único signo de inseguridad que detecte en él y me pareció tierno.

–Tendremos una cita –Dijo, como retándome a que le dijera que no.

En cambio sonreí y estuve de acuerdo. Él pareció sorprendido y por un momento solo se quedó de pie mirándome, luego carraspeo y me ofreció el paquete que venía ocultando. Era una cajita plateada adornada con una pequeña orquídea roja en lugar de moño. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, _Me dio un regalo, me dio un regalo… ¡ahh!_

Oficialmente me convertí en gelatina.

Rápidamente me di la vuelta y puse la cajita en la mesa para buscar en mi mochila, sostuve el chocolate en mis manos esperando que fuera suficiente. Cuando giré de nuevo, me miraba con curiosidad. Y si, comprobé que yo también lo podía sorprender. Me encantó la luz que vi encenderse en sus ojos, no, eso no se puede fingir.

–Es… –Tragué saliva nerviosa–. Hice esto para ti –Él tomo el chocolate en sus manos y lo miraba como si fuera algo que de pronto pudiera cobrar vida y escapársele–. Bueno no es que fuera para ti, digo es para ti pero no pensaba entregártelo, no sé porque cambie de decisión, es decir si no hubieras hecho esto yo nunca lo habría hecho… o tal vez si, es que yo no…

–Gracias –Me interrumpió con una enorme sonrisa, se lo agradecí mentalmente–. Me alegro de haber hecho esto entonces, me molesta no haberlo hecho antes. Pero ya sabes, no todos los días hacen subastas.

–¡Lo planeaste!

–La subasta no –Admitió sonriendo–. Mi plan era algo más cercano al secuestro, pero Daidouji tuvo un mejor plan. Recuérdame agradecérselo mañana.

–Quieres decir que todo esto…

–Hablamos más tarde ¿Si? –Me interrumpió sin borrar su sonrisa y es tan malditamente encantador cuando sonríe, con esta sonrisa real de felicidad y no con la sonrisa arrogante, que estoy segura de que lo estaba mirando medio embobada–. La comida se enfriará.

_Oh si, la comida._

La comida consistía en unos deliciosos tallarines con verduras y camarones fritos, mi comida favorita. Si, otra cortesía de Tomoyo. Aunque el verdadero crédito va para el chef, o sea Syaoran.

Si antes una parte de mi estaba enamorada de Syaoran, ahora toda yo estaba enamorada de Syaoran. Pero no soy tan ingenua, sigo teniendo mis dudas y si él en realidad va enserio con todo esto tampoco tendrá el camino fácil.

A media comida una enorme familia de gansos dio un espectacular paseo por el lago, era una hermosa escena con todos esos bebes ganso nadando detrás de su madre y siendo protegidos por el papá ganso al final.

–¿También planeaste eso? –Le pregunte con una sonrisa un tanto infantil.

–Solo digamos que hasta la naturaleza esta de mi lado el día de hoy.

Bien, llego el momento de preguntar…

–¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Syaoran Li?

–¿Cómo? –Él parecía realmente desconcertado.

–Es en serio, estas siendo considerado, amable, detallista, encantador y todo eso. ¿Dónde quedo el arrogante, engreído, coqueto, rompecorazones de Syaoran Li?

–Directa al grano, tampoco conocía esa parte de ti –Comento distraídamente, mientras enroscaba algunos tallarines en el tenedor. Me sonroje, en realidad con nadie más me había comportado de esta forma. Permanecimos comiendo en silencio por mucho tiempo y cuando pensé que ya no seguiría hablando, respondió–. Pero es verdad, todo lo que dijiste. Me estaba comportando como un…

–Idiota –Termine por él e inmediatamente tape mi boca con ambas manos. El rio asintiendo.

–Exacto –Mantuvo la sonrisa un momento más y luego se puso serio–. No me justifico de ninguna manera, pero es una larga historia. Supongo que se reduce a "adolescencia" en el sentido de que intentas de cualquier manera arruinar los planes de tu madre cuando te dice que a los diecisiete tienes que buscar esposa.

–¡¿Qué?! –Por una fracción de segundo mire hacia la cajita plateada que aún no había abierto.

–Tranquila –Dijo divertido–. Esta cita no es para pedirte matrimonio.

Me sonroje, pero continúe en mi racha de valentía.

–¿Y para qué es?

–¿Para qué es una cita normalmente? –Respondió evasivo, luego suspiro y se revolvió el cabello con una mano–. Me gustas. No te conozco más allá de lo necesario, pero desde el principio me pareciste diferente. Ya sabes, estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas se me tiren encima –Cierto, sonreí al recordar su llegada a clases el día de hoy–. Pero tú no lo hiciste aún después de que yo intentara llamar tu atención, todo lo demás… bueno estaba acostumbrado a ser idiota, pero después de ese día fue cada vez más difícil, en especial cuando te miraba y me ignorabas, era tan frustrante. No he salido ni intentado salir con nadie desde ese día, no sé si me creas pero es cierto, ya no me interesa estar cerca de otra chica, has arruinado mis planes de hacer infeliz a mi madre.

Yo sonreía, como nunca antes.

–Bueno, es agradable conocer a este Syaoran, pero después de esto no soportaría que el otro volviera.

–Es que el otro murió Sakura, o simplemente nunca existió, era solo una máscara que cumplía con un objetivo. En realidad yo no salí con tantas chicas ¿sabes? La mayor parte eran rumores que me encargaba de difundir para que Meiling los exagerara aún más y mi madre… ah, como ya te dije es una larga historia.

Me imagino.

–¿Y ahora?

–Tengo la intención de que sea una historia más larga, ya sabes de esas que terminan con un "felices y perdices".

–¿De verdad todos creen que me va eso de los cuentos de hadas? –Ya van dos veces en un día que me lo mencionan.

–En realidad yo no lo creo, pareces alguien lo suficientemente independiente como para esperar que un príncipe te rescate del castillo aunque te quede el papel de princesa. Entonces ¿Serás mi novia? –Termino diciendo impaciente.

–Ahora el directo eres tú, ¿Cómo podría decir que no después de todo esto?

–¿Eso es un sí?

Sonreí.

–Eso es un _veremos._

Por supuesto que es un sí. Pero será un "si" completo después de que conozca a Touya y siga con vida.

(Syaoran)

La cita fue realmente bien, mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, pero después de tanto tiempo me moría por besarla. Después de que comimos y paseamos solo platicando y pasando el tiempo, volvimos a la escuela a recoger su auto y la acompañe hasta su casa. Estaba ya atardeciendo y aún no podía creer que la mayor parte del día la había pasado con ella, siendo que ayer ni siquiera me dirigía una mirada.

Estábamos frente a frente en la entrada de su casa, nos mirábamos a los ojos y de vez en cuando me desviaba a sus labios.

–Quiero besarte –Le susurré, encantado mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban. Trago saliva y su garganta me pareció igual de apetecible.

–No creo que sea una buena idea –Susurró de vuelta. Pero sus ojos, ah sus ojos, decían una cosa completamente diferente.

–No. –Acepté y me aleje un paso.

Pero el paso que di fue como chocar con una pared, una que me decía idiota… y como me he propuesto dejar de serlo regrese ese paso y otro más, hasta que ella choco con la pared y su aliento escapo en una exhalación de sorpresa, tome su rostro con ambas manos y las estrellas se encendieron detrás de mis parpados.

La besé ahí, en la puerta de su casa. La besé por fin después de meses de negativas y rechazos. Primero fue un pequeño roce que lentamente profundizamos hasta hacerlo apasionado. Claro que yo no contaba con que el amigo en mis pantalones despertara en el preciso momento en que su hermano abriera la puerta. ¿Siempre las mejores citas deben acabar así?

Y bueno, soy el primero en admitir que no soy un santo ni nada por el estilo, pero con Sakura quería hacer las cosas bien. Así que si, la use como escudo para que su hermano no viera a esa incomoda e inoportuna parte de mi cuerpo que decidió cobrar vida en el peor momento posible, ¿Me avergonzaba? Por supuesto que no, al fin de cuentas si todo sale bien Sakura sería la única beneficiaria de que yo conservara _eso _que nos permitiría tener descendencia algún día. Lejano día.

–Feliz San Valentín –Me susurro ella con un tono divertido, yo por mi parte me concentre en dejar de ver sus labios rosas y comenzar a ver la mirada oscura que me lanzaba su hermano, vagamente me pregunte si saldría entero de esta o porque rayos no tenía miedo.

* * *

**Notas: **

¡Hell!, ¿quedo largo no? En verdad intenté recórtalo pero me paso eso de que le borraba algo y me arrepentía después y créanme que le borré bastante u.u

¡Además lo subo un día después del límite! jajaja Creo que ya no entra al reto pero igualmente lo subo... seré descarada u..u

Y bueno...

¿Qué les parece?... ¿Meloso? ¿Cursi? ¿Algo que se pueda mejorar?

* * *

**Aparte: **Lectoras habituales... en especial las que leen El guardián... ¡Discúlpenme! Ya les había avisado que la escuela me mantendría ocupada, pero en ese momento de verdad no imagine que sería tanto!... u.u, trataré de sacarme un tiempecito el viernes para actualizar el siguiente capítulo ¡No se desesperen! les prometo que no he abandonado la historia.


End file.
